


Artwork for horizon_labs and iron_amurrica's Come the Winter (Come the Storm)

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Cold War, Fanart, Fugitives, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've got a special attachment to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/649516?view_full_work=true">Come the Winter (Come the Storm)</a> for very personal reasons, so when <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/horizon_labs/pseuds/horizon_labs">horizon_labs</a> commissioned two illustrations from me for her and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/iron_amurrica/pseuds/iron_amurrica">iron_amurrica</a>'s wonderful story I was overjoyed! ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for horizon_labs and iron_amurrica's Come the Winter (Come the Storm)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vibraniumstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibraniumstark/gifts), [captainshellhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainshellhead/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Come the Winter (Come the Storm)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/649516) by [captainshellhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainshellhead/pseuds/captainshellhead), [vibraniumstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibraniumstark/pseuds/vibraniumstark). 



> If you are interested in commissioning some art from me [here is all the info](http://leperu.livejournal.com/3038.html). :)

 


End file.
